


Coming Home To You

by Eggsyobsessed, wyvernwolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf
Summary: After a joint mission, Merlin and Eggsy unwind in the most delectable of ways.





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Eggsyobsessed, hypothetically, how would one sexily do a striptease in a Kingsman suit? And this was the result. Enjoy the fruits of our labours. ❤

“Fuck,” Eggsy sighs as they are granted access to their hotel room; he falls on top of the bed, and burrows his face there. He’s miles away from home, but the yearning he feels to be in his bed is unbearable. “I didn’t think that bird was ever going to shut up,” his voice muffled against the duvet. He can hear Merlin freeing his feet from his brogues, an expensive watch clattering atop the chest of drawers.

Merlin chuckles lightly, bending forward to place a tender kiss behind Eggsy’s ear. “Maybe if ye weren’t so charming, she wouldn’t have wanted to stick around longer.”

It is one of the rare occasions Merlin is set free from the confines of his desk, and is out in the field. An undercover mission to obtain intel that only his skills could acquire. Being one of the best hackers for Kingsman is a blessing and a curse, but he can’t say he didn’t enjoy his partner for this mission.

“It only took you eons to get the information on that bloody flash drive,” Eggsy’s full attention is now on Merlin’s form as he shucks off the suit that is so beautifully tailored to his body. He makes a mental note to get his husband into more bespoke suits.

He catches Eggsy’s gaze, a heat spreading over his cheeks. “Come on,” Merlin taps Eggsy’s leg, settling on the chest at the foot of the bed to remove his socks.

Eggsy is slow to move, after having been on his feet all evening and night. He copies Merlin’s earlier movements, kicking his oxfords off, adding his watch on the dresser next to Merlin’s - and it’s his turn to look - he can see Merlin eyeing him carefully in the reflection of the mirror.   

Deciding to have a bit of fun, Eggsy keeps an eye on Merlin watching him. He slowly rotates his hips, running his hands up and down the front of his body, all the while Merlin’s eyes widen in anticipation, knowing what his husband is up to.

He starts with with his tie, unknotting it sliding it off. He cheekily flicks it at his husband and Merlin catches it, gripping it tight in one hand as he continues to hungrily watch the impromptu striptease.

Eggsy smirks at him and gracefully shrugs a shoulder out of his suit jacket, letting it slip off and onto the floor. His nimble fingers slowly unbutton his dress shirt and lets it hang open. He trails both hands over his chest before moving them down to palm himself through his trousers, all the while shifting his hips to an invisible beat.

There is a desire to give his husband a lap dance, Merlin’s eyes burning with desire, pupils dilating from the show Eggsy is putting on. Instead he unbuckles his belt and with a little shimmy of his hips, his trousers slide off and pool at his feet. Clad only in his pants, which are already tenting in front, and with his shirt framing his chest, he slinks over to where Merlin is sitting and climbs on the bed.

He tips his chin up, beckoning Merlin to him, and spreads his thighs wide to make room for Merlin’s body there. Eggsy grins wide, Merlin’s expression hooded, and dark with need.

Not needing to be asked twice, Merlin is moving before he can even think, slotting himself into the space Eggsy's left for him with ease and running his hands over the smooth skin of Eggsy's thighs. Merlin loves Eggsy thighs, they are thick and well muscled, Merlin has dreams of these thighs wrapped around him as he slowly fucks into Eggsy.

He can feel Eggsy’s entire body quivering beneath his palms, as he slips them down each leg, stopping to catching the top of Eggsy’s sock, slowly pulling them off one by one. And Eggsy wonders how Merlin can make the removal of such a trivial garment so fucking hot.

His thought process quickly interrupted as Merlin leans in, trapping Eggsy’s lips with his. It’s all soft, warm, and slow - just taking their time, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed flush against one another. He slips his tongue between parted lips, tasting the champagne and chocolate cake Eggsy had not long before retiring to their room. There is something more, a flavor that is just Eggsy, and it is intoxicating.

Eggsy’s fingers dance along the tight muscle of Merlin’s shoulders, running them up the nape of his neck, and along his scalp, enjoying the way the pads of his fingers glide over the freshly shaven and buffed surface. He loves it when Merlin takes extra special care of his head.

Merlin reluctantly pulls away from the kiss. He loves Eggsy’s mouth, but Eggsy's body is a work of art that Merlin also wants to worship. He admires the way the white shirt accentuates Eggsy's body but he wants to see and touch more.

Steady hands run up and over the smooth planes that are Eggsy’s abs; Merlin is loving the way they contract under his touch, and pushes the shirt out of his way. Eggsy's nipples are beckoning to him and who is Merlin to refuse. He bends forward and takes one in his mouth, laving the taunt tip with his tongue, relishing the gasp Eggsy makes and the way Eggsy's hands tighten around his neck.

Eggsy can't help the rush of air that escapes him. Merlin's mouth is hot and wet and it's like an electric current straight to his dick when Merlin's tongue teases his nipple.

His dick is painfully hard now, taut against his pants. Eggsy hooks a leg around Merlin’s waist, urging him closer than he already is. If he could, he’d have Merlin in his skin. The tingle of Merlin’s lips trail across his chest, repeating his luscious dance over the other nipple. Merlin’s tongue flicking, and sucking against him, Eggsy tips up into the touch.

Merlin’s hand wanders up to tangle in Eggsy’s still perfectly styled hair, effectively ruining it - good, he likes it that way. His groin hard against Eggsy’s, his husband’s excitement easily detected, and he’s sure Eggsy is aware of his own. He rocks his body, the friction feeling good against his hard dick.

Eggsy wants to push Merlin away and wants to pull him closer at the same time. Merlin's mouth is working magic on his every nerve and his body feels so good against his and Eggsy knows that if they continue like this, he's going to come in his pants like a teenager, but at this point he doesn't know if he cares. Merlin's dick feels so good but Eggsy needs more. He wants to feel skin.

Merlin seems to agree with him as unspoken, they're both wriggling out of their pants and then falling back into each other. The sensation of their dicks brushing against one another has them both groaning, and they kiss like they want to devour the other.

Eggsy lifts his legs, his pants still dangling from one ankle, to wrap them around Merlin's hips and using his heels, encouraging Merlin to move.

They break away for air, Merlin’s mouth returning to tenderly kiss his neck, Eggsy’s fingernails digging into his back, scraping along his shoulders. They move as one, in perfect sync, like they were made for each other, but they were.

Eggsy’s breath is quickening, head arched back exposing his throat, he can feel Merlin’s hot breath over his Adam’s apple. There is pressure there, just cutting off his windpipe a little, and he knows Merlin is suckling at the mole there.

Their cocks tucked firmly in each others groin, Merlin moves a little rougher, the build of his orgasm on the verge of painful. His lips find Eggsy’s again, stealing his husband’s breath, kissing him as if he’s a dying man. There is never enough of Eggsy, no matter how many times they make love.

He’s feeling extra greedy, and doesn’t have a mind to care.

Eggsy's orgasm takes him by surprise. One minute he's being kissed by Merlin like it'll be their last kiss for eternity and the next, intense pleasure is crashing over him like a wave and he has to pull away from Merlin's mouth to take a long pull of much needed oxygen, filling his lungs with the air he’s so desperately in need of.

The feel of Eggsy's come spilling hot and wet between them is all Merlin needs to reach his own peak. He frantically seeks Eggsy's lips again, using his tongue to fuck into Eggsy's mouth, as he comes so hard he thinks he might black out from it; Merlin is pretty sure he can see stars.

They are tangled together, panting and spent from their orgasms. Merlin touches his forehead to Eggsy’s, their coupled breathing all that can be heard in the room. Once he’s recovered from their activities, Merlin pecks Eggsy’s nose gently before reluctantly leaving his husband, only to pull his limp body along with him.

“Tired,” Eggsy whines, but follows along, his shirt is sticking to him, but he doesn’t even notice. He leans lazily against the bathroom wall as Merlin gets a bath going for them. He takes note that his husband is generous with the bath salts Eggsy loves so much.

“So thoughtful,” Eggsy smiles sleepily and shrugs out of his shirt. He slips in to the bath with a sigh, Merlin not two steps behind him. He leans back into the chest of the man he’s considered home for a few years now.

“Always,” Merlin promises, and wraps his arms securely around Eggsy’s chest, holding him close.

They stay in the water until they are pruned and it is cool. Eggsy wrapped securely up in Merlin’s embrace in a bed that isn’t theirs, in a room that is not in their home, but that doesn’t matter. Because home is wherever Merlin is.

 


End file.
